I Love You
by Clarisse M Renaldi
Summary: One small note, with three small words that mean so much and more. A quick small story with some hidden moments, plus some small parts from the movie (which does NOT belong to me). Hope you all enjoy it :)
1. Letter of Resignation

**x** I Love You **x**

_"I think it's time we bring our friendship out of the shadows." _

_"Oh, Joseph, l..."_

_"Yes. Yes, my dear. I would kneel if it weren't for my knee replacement." _

_"Joseph, there's a wedding to be planned. Mia needs to win over the people of Genovia, all in less than 30 days."_

_"Perhaps it's time to consider the duty you have to yourself?"_

_"Oh."_

_"Clarisse... My darling, please think about it. Please."_

_"I will."_

Opening her eyes Clarisse sighed at the thought. Hearing a knock to her suite doors she stood to her feet and called out "Come in." Putting her hands up she brushed her hair back behind her ears as she began to walk around the coffee table. She had been expecting Mia any moment now and she was sure that would be her, only when she looked up she saw the man who not only stood beside her and protected her, he now played on her mind, every time she was alone her mind would drift to him. "Oh, Joseph. I thought you were Mia." She said while clasping her hands together in front of her.

"She's on her way, she's just running a little late." He answered while looking across the room at her as she gently nodded "I wonder if you might have a moment, I need to talk with you about something." He asked.

"Of course, please do come in and take a seat?" She asked and motioned towards the couch as she moved to stand in front of an arm chair.

"Thank you." He said and closed the door behind him before taking a deep breath. Turning he made his way over to the couch and slowly sat down.

"What can I do for you?" Clarisse asked, resting her hands on top of her thighs as she tucked one ankle behind the other.

"This is hard for me to do." He started and cleared his throat as Clarisse sat watching him "Tomorrow Princess Mia will be married and within a week, as we know, you will no longer be Queen."

"Joseph, I..." Clarisse started and watched as Joseph slowly raised his hand "I...?"

"Please let me finish..." Joseph said and quickly regretted it. Seeing the shock in her eyes broke his heart, and after a moments silence he continued. "I will stay for a month, be here for both you and Mia as she settles in as Queen, but then Shades will take over." He said while pulling an envelope from the inner pocket of his leather jacket.

"Joseph I can't accept that, you can't leave." Clarisse exclaimed as he looked down at it in his hands "You've been with me so long.. how can you even think about leaving?"

Slowly he looked up, their eyes meeting "I have nothing here for me once Mia becomes Queen."

"Yes!" Clarisse exclaimed and stood to her feet "Yes you do, you have Mia.. She's going to be Queen, she needs you more than ever, Joseph."

"What about you?" He asked, standing to his feet and watched as she slowly walked around to the french doors "Do you need me?"

"I..." Clarisse started a moment later and turned to face him just as there was a knock to the door "Who is it?" Clarisse called out as she made her way over to Joseph.

"It's me, Grandma." Mia answered from beyond the door.

"I will be right with you, Mia." Clarisse answered and looked at Joseph "Please don't do this, Joseph. Not now." She asked, almost begging.

Placing the envelope which held his letter of resignation on her coffee table, he looked up into her eyes "I have nothing keeping me here, Your Majesty." He said and walked towards the door "I will leave in one month." He bowed and opened the door "Princess Mia." He said in passing as he left his Queen's suite and made his way down the corridor.

"Joe?" Mia called after him and looked towards Clarisse as she slowly sat down on the couch "Grandma?" She asked as she slowly walked in, closing the door behind her "What's going on?"

Looking towards Mia, seeing the concern in her eyes she simply shook her head and patted the space on the couch beside her "We have a lot to do, shall we begin?" She asked, trying to avoid any questions.

_To Be Continued._


	2. Pierre's Return

Standing in the doorway leading onto the balcony, Pierre stood watching as his Mother sipped her tea before slowly lowering her hands and rested the cup on top of the balustrade in front of her. Slipping his hands in his pockets he continued to watch as she lent forward slightly, and rested her elbows beside her cup, staring out into the slowly darkening sky.

Pierre had arrived just over an hour ago, going straight to Mia's suite upon arrival after she had called him, worried about her Grandmother. Explaining to him about how she had walked into tension filled air with Joseph not his normal selve and her Grandmother clearly shocked over something, she didn't know who else to call.

And after bumping into Joseph, who had told him his news about retiring he headed to his Mother's suite, where he found her stood out on the balcony and as he watched her, what Mia and Joseph had told him flooded his mind. He had known for years, even before his Father died that Joseph, the trusty Head of Security and his Mother's best friend, had feelings for his Mother. And as he often watched his Mother, he found that she obviously had feelings for Joseph too, catching her staring at him on more than one occasion.

And now after several moments of watching, Pierre thought it was time to make his presence known. So clearing his throat he stepping forward "Mother?" He said softly as she turned her head, a smile spreading across her face.

"Pierre!" She exclaimed while standing up straight "What are you doing here, I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow?" She asked as he stepped forward, lowering himself slightly as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a warm hug.

"I wasn't meant to be," He said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a small squeeze "But I had a worried call from Mia, who by the way has grown up a lot since I last saw her." Stepping back he took hold of his Mother's hands, kissing the backs of both of them "So I thought I would come early."

"Yes she has." Clarisse answered with a nod "I'm so proud," She said nodding and looked up into eyes just like his Fathers.

"What's wrong, Mother?" Pierre asked as Clarisse's hand's slipped from his.

"Oh you know, with Mia's wedding tomorrow and then her taking over next week..." She said while turning slowly, placing her hands down beside her cup. "I guess after being Queen for so long, it's going to take a some getting used too."

"It will." He answered while placing his hand on her back as she turned her head to look up at him "But we are all here for you." He said looking up into the sky before looking down into his Mother's eyes "But are you sure that's all that is bothering you?"

"Yes." She said and looked back out into the darkening garden.

"So a certain person retiring isn't the cause of your sadness." He asked and almost laughed as Clarisse quickly shot her gaze back to him.

"Mia knows?" She exclaimed.

"No, Mia doesn't know." Pierre answered while shaking his head "I bumped into Joseph and he told me himself... I know you have feelings for him, Mother. Have done for some time now actually." He said smiling.

"Is it that obvious?" Clarisse asked while looking away.

"It is when I caught you staring at him when you thought no one was looking, and him the same." He said with a smile as Clarisse looked down, a blush creeping over her skin. "I would often catch the pair of you staring, lost in your own thoughts." He added as Clarisse looked up at him with a small smile

Looking away, the smile fading as she sighed "I wish he wouldn't leave, but I really..."

"Mother?" Pierre interrupted, knowing what she was about to say "Listen to me, okay?" He asked causing Clarisse to look up at him "You know what you need to do? Tell him... Father would want you to move on." He whispered and kissed her cheek "I want you to too." He said and raised his head slightly, looking into her eyes "Do something for yourself, for once.. please?"

Clarisse stood listening, her heart racing slightly as he took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"Welcome home, Pierre." Clarisse said quietly as she wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder as they both stood looking out into the darkness.

_To Be Continued._


	3. Talking With Pierre

_Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, for liking the story and adding it to your faves :) It's all very much appreciated._

**xXx**

Putting the freshly made pot of tea down while pulling the chair out from under the table, Joseph took a deep breath and sat down. Pouring his tea, he made a mental note of everything that needed to be done tomorrow, as no matter how hard he tried he could not just switch off.

Hearing the door open several moments later Joseph looked up "Pierre!" He said in surprise "You are up early?"

"I could say the same about you old man." He joked, knowing it would get a laugh.

"Hey, less of the old." Joseph smiled and stood up "I've just made a fresh pot of tea, would you like some?" He asked and motioned to the teapot.

"I would love some, but please sit down. I can grab a cup." Pierre smiled and headed over to the cupboard "I'm surprised to see you down here at this hour."

"Oh you know," He started and watched as Pierre walked over to the table and poured himself a cup of hot tea "A guards work is never done." He said with a smile and sat down.

"That's true." Pierre smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I was actually just making a mental note on everything that must be done tomorrow." Joseph said and watched as Pierre sat down opposite him.

"Indeed, tomorrow is a big day. Not only for Mia, but for Mother too." Pierre said and watched as Joseph nodded while looking down "Are you really going to leave at the end of the month, Joe?" Pierre asked.

Looking up and across the table at him "I'm afraid so.. I have nothing to keep me here."

"Isn't Mother enough? You've been friends for, well, since before I was even born. She will miss you, so will Mia and the rest of the gang here too." He said, hoping that he would change his mind.

"Oh believe me your Mother is more than enough to keep me here, but she doesn't want me here." Joseph answered while staring down at his cup "So it's time to move on." He said sadly.

"Oh come on Joe, we both no that's not true." Pierre exclaimed as Joseph looked up "I know that she's been very nervous with Mia's wedding and coronation, but I know that she loves you..."

"What?" Joseph asked in surprise.

"Of course she does, she's loved you for years... everyone knew that.."

"How? How did you know?" Joseph asked.

"Well, she isn't very good at lying or hiding her feelings very well." Pierre smiled to himself and sipped his tea as Joseph looked back down at his cup "I know she's been busy most of her life," He said while placing his cup back down "But once Mia takes over, she will have more time... more time for you. Please don't go Joe, give her a chance."

"I don't know..." Joseph answered simply while placing his cup back down.

"What will you do, if you do leave?" Pierre asked a moment later.

"I would probably travel a bit." Joseph answered and looked across at him.

"She will miss you, you know?" Pierre said while standing up "All those secret smiles you both shared weren't for nothing you know... just something to think about." He said while walking over to the door and turned to look back at him "Anyway, goodnight, Joe. I will see you in a few hours." He said smiling and walked out the door.

Joseph sat watching as Pierre disappeared through the door then slowly turned to sit back at the table. Could he really stay? Or should he go? "Oh this is just too hard." He exclaimed and stood up, walking out the back doors before disappearing into the gardens.


	4. Meet Me By The Gazebo

_"She's getting married today, Maurice." Clarisse said to her dog as Joseph watched from afar._

* * *

_*knock knock*_

"Just a moment." Clarisse called from her bedroom as she slipped on her shoes. Coming out into her suite she looked towards the door "Come in." She called out and waited. When no one entered she walked over and opened the door to find Joseph stood waiting. "Didn't you hear me say it was okay to come in?" She asked.

"Of course, but I thought I would wait for you to open the door this morning." Joseph answered.

"Very well." She said while standing back and motioned for him to come in "Come in then."

"Thank you. I just wanted to let you know I will be leaving for the church soon." He said as he entered the room and noticed his resignation letter still sat on her coffee table. "You didn't open it?" He asked while picking it up and slowly turned it over as he looked down at it.

"I can't, I'm finding it hard to accept it, Joe." Clarisse said as he slowly looked up at her "I wish you would stay."

"There isn't anything for me here, it's time to move on." He said while bending slightly and placed the envelope back down on the coffee table "I thought there was, but clearly I was mistaken." He said while looking across at her.

"What? I don't..." She said and stopped as someone knocked on her suite door. "I'm sorry, Joe, but I must get that." She said sadly.

"It's okay, I understand." He nodded and watched as she turned towards the door and stopped "Clarisse?" He said softly and watched as she turned her head slightly.

"Can we talk later, after the wedding?" Clarisse asked as she turned to him "I will make time for us, I promise." She said softly as he made his way over to her.

"If you are sure?" He asked as he stood in front of her.

Looking down as she closed her eyes for just a second "I am." She nodded and looked up into his eyes "Meet me by the gazebo after the dinner?" She asked as there was another knock on the door.

"Okay, I will meet you then." He said and kissed her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered softly as she opened her eyes and watched as he stepped back.

"You look beautiful by the way." He smiled and started walking towards the door.

"Thank you." She exclaimed quickly as he opened the door to see Charlotte stood waiting. "Good morning, Charlotte." She smiled.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled across at her then at Joe. "Joe." She smiled.

"Good morning, Charlotte." He smiled in return and looked across at Clarisse "I will see you later." He said and watched as she nodded just once before watching him walk out, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry, I hope I wasn't disturbing you?" Charlotte asked as Clarisse turned her attention to her assistant.

"Oh no, it's okay." Clarisse said while shaking her head "Now, what can I do for you?" She asked and clasped her hands together.

"It's Princess Mia, she's asking for you. Apparently Paolo has so far turned her into a Moose and a Poodle."

"Okay, I will be right there." Clarisse said and watched Charlotte as she walked over to the door.

"I will let the Princess know." Charlotte smiled and turned to see Clarisse as she turned and slowly walked over to the coffee table. "Is everything okay?" Charlotte asked.

Looking up and across at Charlotte, Clarisse nodded with a small smile "Yes, of course. Can you please tell Mia I will be there in a few moments."

"I will." Charlotte nodded and watched Clarisse for several seconds before leaving.

* * *

Looking up the stairs, Pierre couldn't help but smile when he saw his Mother appear, but the smile soon faded when he noticed she looked rushed. "Mother?" He asked as she made her way down the stairs.

"Pierre, have you seen Joseph?" She asked as she made her way across to him.

"I think he left for the church already." He answered. Seeing the disappointment on her face he extended his arm, placing his hand on her arm "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said looking at him "I hope it is, but I don't know, yet."

"Well don't worry, I'm sure you will have time to talk to him before the wedding." Pierre said, trying to reassure his Mother.

"Yes, I am sure I will." She nodded and looked up at Pierre as he smiled down at her.

"Have you seen Mia yet?" He asked.

"Oh god, Mia." Clarisse exclaimed and hurried back up the stairs as Pierre chuckled to himself.

And just as Clarisse disappeared out of sight, Shades entered the foyer.

"Ahh Shades, just the person." Pierre said while turning to him fully. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course, Prince Pierre." Shades nodded "Anything."

"Perfect." Pierre said while looking up the stairs, then looked at Shades "Walk with me." He smiled and started walking towards the front doors, smiling back at Shades as he followed.

_To Be Continued._


	5. My Duty

_Thank you everyone for reading, leaving reviews, following and adding this story to your faves. It's all very much appreciated, thank you. :)_

xXx

Arriving at the church, Clarisse made her way inside, where she found it to be quiet. She expected it to be buzzing with activity by now, so was surprised to find it, well, empty. Looking around for a member of her team, Clarisse moved to the middle of the church aisle, where she stopped. Clasping her hands together, she stood staring down at the altar. She had gone in search of her best friend, she didn't expect to be taken over by memories of her wedding day to Rupert.

Standing back, Joseph watched as Clarisse stood in her own world. He loved this woman with all his heart, only right now, his heart was breaking. He wanted to stay, but felt that she didn't want him, didn't need him.

Taking a deep breath, Clarisse looked down while closing her eyes, saying a quiet prayer to herself. A moment later she looked up "Amen." She whispered and slowly turned, gasping in surprise when she saw Joseph stood watching her. "I caught you." She smiled as she made her way over to him.

"Yes you did." He nodded, meeting her half way. "Sorry I was staring, it's just seeing you stood there like that, it took my breath away." He said and watched as she stood in front of him.

"It's alright." She answered while looking up into his eyes "I wanted to talk to you actually. Do you have a moment or two?"

"Sure." He nodded and motioned for her to sit on one of the pews. Watching her sit down before going to join her.

"Joe!" Came a voice from the door, causing them both to look over "Oh I'm sorry." He exclaimed when he noticed Clarisse sat beside him "I didn't know you were in here, Your Majesty."

"It's okay." Clarisse answered and stood to her feet.

"What can I do for you, Shades?" Asked Joseph.

"The guests are beginning to arrive." Shades said as Joseph looked at Clarisse.

"It's okay." Clarisse nodded "You go and do what you do so well." She said smiling, not wanting to keep him from doing his job.

"Thank you." Joseph answered and headed over to Shades "I will come find you soon." He said while looking back at her as she nodded.

"It can wait." Clarisse answered "I will talk to you later."

"Yes, you will." Joseph said and watched as she moved to sit down on one of the many church pews. Walking away his heart broke, having to admit to himself that it was one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

Walking into the church a short time later, Charlotte stopped in her tracks. Seeing her Queen only from the side, she could tell that she was upset. Walking slowly towards her she realized why and her heart broke "Your Majesty." She said quietly as she stood beside the pew.

Looking up, Clarisse saw Charlotte stood looking at her "Oh, Charlotte, hello." Clarisse exclaimed and quickly stood to her feet.

"Is everything okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, oh yes. Everything's great, thank you." Clarisse answered, forcing a smile.

Studying her Queen's face, she stepped forward to get her attention "Do you need a few more moments, Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked as Clarisse looked at her in surprise.

"I... You always know what I need." Clarisse answered and turned to sit back down "Thank you."

"Well, I know today is a big day for you..." Charlotte started as her heart began to race "And I heard about Joseph retiring." She added as Clarisse looked up at her.

"Well I guess it must be true if you know about it." She said sadly and looked down at her hands as Charlotte watched her.

"I don't want it to be true." Charlotte said as Clarisse looked up at her.

"Neither do I." She said, with sad eyes.

"Oh, Your Majesty." Charlotte whispered softly.

"Your Majesty." Shades said as he made his way over to them, causing Charlotte to jump to her feet.

"Shades, can you give us a few moments, please?" Charlotte exclaimed and watched as he stopped in surprise.

"No, no." Clarisse exclaimed as she stood to her feet. Turning to see them both looking at her "I have a duty, I can't be sat here thinking of the what if's." She said and looked over at Shades "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"But...?" Charlotte said quietly, causing Clarisse to look back at her.

"No Charlotte, I'm fine." Clarisse answered while looking at her "Honestly, I'm fine." She nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Okay." Charlotte answered, although she wasn't happy about it, she took her word.

"Now Shades, what may I do for you?" Clarisse asked again as she made her way across to him.

"Prime Minister Motaz has arrived and is asking for you, and Mia is on her way." Shades said.

"Thank you, Shades." Clarisse said and turned to Charlotte "Please can you find Joseph for me, ask him to meet Mia and protect her until the time is right?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Charlotte answered.

"Thank you." Clarisse said and turned to walk out "Shades, follow me, please." She called back.

Charlotte stood watching as they walked out to meet the Prime Minister. Sighing, she let her arms fall down at her sides and followed them out to go and find Joseph, as her Queen requested.

* * *

_"Hey, Joe?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I just wanted to say, before I do this.. I'm sorry you're retiring."_

_"Who told you that?"_

_"The maids know everything."_

_"Well, the heart does things for reasons that reason cannot understand."_

_"You're preaching to the choir."_

"Mother?" Pierre said as he stood beside her.

Turning Clarisse smiled up at her Son "Hello, darling." She said as he lowered his head and kissed her cheek.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Joseph?" He asked and watched her look away while shaking her head.

"No, I haven't yet." She answered and looked back up at him "There's just been to much going on, hopefully we will later."

"Okay, Mother." He smiled and looked up as the music started "Make sure you do." He whispered in her ear, causing her to look up to find him smiling. 

* * *

_"Oh, my dear. Mia."_

_"Oh, Grandma, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... I... I just need a minute."_

_"No."_

_"I can do this."_

_"No."_

_"I can't do this."_

_"I know."_

_"Darling, listen to me? I made my choice, duty to my country over love. It's what I've always done, it seems. It was drummed into me my whole life. Now I've lost the only man I ever really loved."_

_"Anyone got a 86 on Joseph?"_

_"I'm with the eagle and sparrow."_

_"Mia, I want you to make your choices as a woman. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Make your own mistakes, there'll be plenty of them, believe me. Now, you can go back into that church and get married, or you can walk away. Whatever choice you make, Iet it come from your heart."_

In that moment as Mia looked in her Grandma's eyes she knew. She knew what she had to do, not only for herself but for her Grandma too. She had to let her free, let her go.


	6. Finally

Clarisse stood watching as her Granddaughter stood in front of the wedding guests and members of Parliament, telling them she won't be married today, asking for the marriage rule to be abolished all together. Clarisse stood watching as the Prime Minister stood beside her, helping her get members of Parliament on her side. Clarisse's heart sank as Mia's words "Will anyone second my motion?" rang out in the church. And suddenly, to everyone's amazement members of Parliament started agreeing.

_"The ayes have it. Congratulations, Princess. If I may say so myself, you rule!"_

Clarisse stood in awe at her once shy Granddaughter, having just witnessed her standing up for herself and the Renaldi line. 5 years ago and knowing she would never of done such thing when she first met her, she just couldn't believe it was the same girl. Seeing her Granddaughter up there made her so proud.

_"Your Majesty?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"The Princess would like a word."_

_"Oh. Erm..."_

_"Grandma? Just because I didn't get my fairy-tale ending, doesn't mean you shouldn't."_

_"Oh, uh... Did you hear that?"_

_"Not if you didn't want me to."_

_"Oh, Charlotte. Well... Joseph?"_

_"Your Majesty."_

_"Dear Joseph, am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?"_

_"Well, I thought you'd never ask. Shades? You're in charge now, good luck with Lionel. I'm going to a wedding."_

_"I know it was short notice, but you were all dressed."_

_Taking their place at the altar as everyone looked on._

_"My Lord Archbishop, I would like to take this man as my husband, if you please."_

_"Finally."_

* * *

Taking a sip of his champagne before excusing himself from the guests he had been talking to. Walking over to Clarisse, his Queen and now his beautiful wife as she stood smiling and laughing with Pierre and Mia.

"May I please steel your Mother and Grandmother away, for just a short while?" He asked as they all looked at him.

"Of course, Joe." Pierre smiled and took hold of Clarisse's glass.

"Thank you." Joseph smiled in return and took hold of Clarisse's hand "Will you please come with me?" He asked and began leading her away and out the doors.

"Where are we going?" Clarisse asked finally.

"Well this morning didn't we make plans to meet at the gazebo after dinner?" He asked while looking back at her.

"We did, yes." She smiled and placed her other hand on theirs as he continued leading the way.

"Then I don't see any reason why we should cancel now, do you?" He asked and watched as she shook her head.

"Neither do I." She smiled as they carried on their way.

Looking back at his bride, Joseph couldn't help but smile. His heart was fit to burst, and from the smile on Clarisse's face he knew hers was too. Reaching the gazebo just moments later, he lead her up the two steps to the middle and slowly turned to her as she stopped, watching him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, taking her other hand in his.

"You may." Clarisse smiled.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked "As for the last several weeks I got the impression you weren't interested and then this?"

"Honestly?" She said as he nodded "I never thought I would get married again, I didn't want to get married again. I know that you loved me, and have done for years... and though I never admitted it to you, or myself, I love you too." She said while looking down and slipped an envelope from the small pocket in her cardigan "And when you gave me this letter, I knew I was losing you and really I couldn't accept it, hence why I didn't open."

"Did you open it?" He asked, watching her as she nodded and slowly looked up.

"That was pretty risky of you." She answered with a small smile, taking the letter from the envelope. Looking down with a smile as she unfolded the piece of paper that had just three words on it "When I saw this, I knew you were testing me." Looking up as she turned the paper to face him "I love you." She smiled "Three very simple words that mean so much."

"Indeed." He smiled and took the letter from her hands, slipping it in his pocket "I'm glad you finally opened it." He said while stepping closer, wrapping one arm around her waist while taking her hand in his other hand and brought it up to his lips.

"I'm glad I did too." She smiled and watched as he kissed the back of her hand.

Just seconds later they were swaying slowly to the song that could be heard in the background, both with a content smile on their faces.

"I love you, my love." Joseph whispered, pulling his head back as Clarisse lifted her head from his shoulder.

Smiling up at him, she reached up to cup his face "I love you too."

Lowering his head he pressed his lips gently to hers as she slowly closed her eyes. Letting it linger for several seconds before carrying on with their slow sway.

The End.

xXx

_I really do hope that you enjoyed this story, just as much as I did writing it :)_

_Thanks once again to everyone for reading, reviewing, adding it to your faves and for the follows :) as I've said it's very much appreciated, thank you :)_


End file.
